To manufacture individual otoplastics for in-the-ear-hearing devices it is necessary to precisely measure or determine the three-dimensional shape of an individual auditory canal.
Previously the shape of an auditory canal was typically recorded by silicon material being injected into the auditory canal. The material hardens after a few minutes. Subsequently the material is taken out of the auditory channel and scanned in order to obtain 3D data. However this procedure is unpleasant for patients and is labor-intensive overall.
A method for generating structured light is known from the publication with the application number PCT/EP2008/050929.